Holly T , R&B
by nana991498
Summary: Holly wants to be an R&B singer . She gets discovered by J.S. Productions . She starts falling for her co-worker , Vince Blake . Will this cause her career to go downhill ? How will she fix it ? Will new information , that's brought to the light , cause her to want to stop her relationship and her singing career ?
1. Chapter 1

**All rights of the story belong to the creators of what I like about you .**  
**Queen Of The Night By Whitney Houston**

_**Holly POV**_ :

My name is Holly Tyler . I was born with stark white hair . I have a half-sister , Valerie , who works with 'Why R U Records' . I have an audition with them today . I'm scared out of my mind . She won't be in the room with me . I really want to get this contract with J.S. Productions . It's the only thing I want .

_**At the auditions**_

I just have to wait till they call me in the room . The suspense is killing me . I'm completely freaking out . Oh my god I just saw Tina haven and Gary Thorpe .

" Hi ! " I said . Please come talk to me , please come talk to me .

" oh , hi . What's your name ? " Tina said . She sounded very sweet .

" Holly . My names Holly Tyler . I one of your biggest fans . " Wow , I sound like a crazed fan at one of their concerts .

" So , your the girl who's auditioning ? " Gary said . I truly think he is trying to make this conversation less awkward than it already is .

" uh , Yeah . " I looked passed them to see my sister running out of the room , smiling .

" Holly , they're ready for you in there . " She turned to Tina and Gary . " Hey , guys ! What's up ? "

"Nothing" Tina said . "Just talking to Holly . " Gary put an emphasis on my name . Maybe he's getting used to it .

" Well , there's no more time for chitchat . Come on , sis . " Valerie said pulling me toward the audition room .

" She's your sister ? " Tina and Gary simultaneously said shocked .

" Yes , we'll talk about it later . "

I'm so nervous , I'm sweating . I really hope they like me . Sitting in front of me is Ben Sheffield , Henry Gibson and Vince Blake . Oh , I'm gonna screw up .

" Start when your ready . " Vince instructed . I nodded and went to the other side of the room and told the sound engineer to start my music .

_I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Yeah_

_Don't make no difference if I'm wrong or I'm right  
I've got the feeling & I'm willing tonight  
Well I ain't nobody's angel  
What can I say?  
Well I'm just that way  
Hey, ey_

_I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Just say it, say it, say it  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Yeah_

_You've got a problem with the way that I am  
They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn  
But when I'm bad, I know I'm better  
I just wanna get loose  
And turn it up for you, baby_

_I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Just say it, say it again  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yeah (Oh yeah)_

_[Guitar solo]_

Once the guitar solo hit I did a dance break and Vince Blake was laid back in his chair smirking at me . I just smirked and kept dancing toward him . His eyes widened and I knew I had him wrapped under my little finger .

_I've got the stuff that you want  
I've got the thing that you need  
I've got more than enough  
to make you drop to your knees  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh oh, Say it again  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Yeah  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
'Cause I'm the queen of the night  
The queen of the night  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah..._

When my song was finished the men in the room turned towards each other . Vince stood up and had his arms crossed over his chest .

" We'll have a contract by tomorrow . " he said smirking that sexy smirk that I think I would be annoyed with if it was on anyone else .

" This will be your new single . We will see you tomorrow in the dance studio in the building . Bring new material to work with . " he just looked at me for a second . A smile was playing on his lips .

" I think this will be fun working with you Holly . " He continued , then left with Ben and Henry . Me and val started jumping up and down like school girls .

**_If you like the story please favorite it and leave a comment on what I could do better , add or if I should continue with the story ._**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights of the story belong to the creators of what I like about you .**  
**This chapter has choreographic notes . I'm sorry if it's short but , leave a comment and give me feedback on what should be different .**

**Holly P.O.V.**

I walked into the dance studio and saw that I was early . I decided to warm up before the choreographer , other artists and management showed up . After five minutes , no one has showed up . I had gotten an email from the choreographer that had my choreography attached in video and notes . When I first received the email I chose to learn the steps instead of letting it sit in my inbox . I grabbed the CD , Vince told me to bring and put it in the stereo . I grabbed a mic and move about the floor , using the mirrors as my audience .

**Vince P.O.V.**

I had just started walking through the doors with Holly's manager , sister , Tina , Gary , two dancers , the Choreographer and our boss . I didn't see Holly in the parking lot and I assumed she wasn't here yet .

" Are you sure Holly's going to be here , Val ? " I said to Val . I doubted that holly would show up once I heard the choreographer , Gina , sent holly choreographic notes and told her to learn it by Monday .

" she'll be here , will everyone relax ! " Val said annoyed .

" I doubt it . She probably ran for the hills because it was to hard . From what you told me val , she doesn't stick around for a long period of time . " Everyone snickered , except for Val and when we were in front of the door of the studio they stopped . " who's in there ? Why is Holly's music playing ? "

" I have no Idea . " I sighed . I led the way in to see holly going over the choreography in the video . She was following it perfectly and I wanted everyone to watch her . I stopped Gina and everyone else . " I'm impressed . "

" Who is she ? " Gina was confused as to why I stopped her .

" She ... " I pointed at holly . " Is Holly . "

" She actually learned the steps ! " Gina was surprised . We stood there and watched till the end of the song .

**_8 Count :_** **Pirouette , Rond de jambe **( _rounding of the leg _)** , Sauté** ( _jump_ ) **, Plié en seconde** ( _bend in second position _) **, Attitude** ( _leg extension_ ) **turn , split .**

I started to clap and she immediately turned around .

**Holly P.O.V.**

Once I finished the last eight count , I heard clapping coming from the door . I did a quick turn and saw Vince and a group of people behind me .

" Um , hi . I got here early so , I decided to practice and I guess time had gotten away from me . I'm sorry ! " I started rambling .

" It's fine . How come you didn't tell me you could dance like this ? " He asked me , looking straight into my eyes .

" I don't know . It never occurred to me to tell you . " If fidgeted and looked at my shoes .

" Well , I'd like to see more of this type of dancing . " He told everyone to put their stuff off to the side and walked toward me and said " And I'd like to see more of you in my future . "

After that comment , he ushered me into the hallway and asked me to go on a date with him and of course I said yes . He 's sexy and I think he might be a very different person then what's shown .

**Unknown P.O.V.**

My eyes were wide open . I'm going to make sure that this little infatuation or relationship or whatever it is fails . Vince will want me back after I'm done .


End file.
